3 weeks later
by howdoyoulikemenow
Summary: everything seems to be back to normal. but are they really. with the arrival of new students no knew what was really going on.
1. Chapter 1

After the big veracious cure that everyone rushed out to get. Sadly what ever one didn't know was what they was really doing. The cure had tuned out to be nothing but an old vacation for the flu. With the new arrival of the students for the new school year. No one had paid attention to what had really gone on when Rouge got the cure until it was to late for her and everyone else or was it. 

3 weeks after the cure fads out

Rouge awoke with a cramping stomach pain and rushed out of bed to the bathroom toilet. With the rushing of her leaving awoke the man who had been sleeping beside her. Logan raised up and rub his eyes and muttered out "What's the big rush this morning." Rouge stumbled back into the room and wiped her mouth and said " Ohhhh just a stomach cramp." she said leaning against the door frame.  
" you alright baby?" rogue cross the room and crawled back into bed and covered her face with a pillow and mutter though it. " Nothing I can't survive." she rolled over and face Logan and smiled. He opened his eyes and looked at her and reached out and touched the tip of her nose then kissed it softly; before rolling out of bed. She sat up and crawled over to him and leaned her head over her shoulder and kissed his ear while whispering for him to come back to bed for just awhile longer. He groaned and looked at her and said " you wore me out last night." then he turned around and surprised her by pinning her to the bed and kissing her strongly on the lips. She wrapped her hand around his neck to pull him closer. He move his hand up under the skimpy lace nightie up to her left breast rubbing his thumb over the tip of it making it grow large and hard under his thumb. She broke the kiss and sucked in a deep breath and said "so unfair." he looked deep in her eyes and said " Now we're even from last night. Then sat up and got dress. She lay there on the bed with out any thoughts. Then slowly sat up and got dressed. After dressing she walked out the door and saw one of the new students. She didn't know who the kid was; but she did know they wasn't suppose to be running the halls during class.  
" hey you there STOP!" the child came to a skidding halt 5 feet away from her. " your not supp." "Your the one who is pregnant but not by the man you love." Stunned by what the kid said rouge had forgotten what she had stopped the kid for in the first place. As the boy took off running down the hall she turned back and said "NO running in the halls." she walked in a daze to the room were she had begun to teach at.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Mysterious Kid...Part 1

Rogue walked through the classroom to the teacher's desk. Pulling the chair out she slid into it, she lay her head down on her desk. Her thoughts were pounding in her head; what had that kid meant?

_Pregnant but not by the man she loved... _What was that supposed the mean?

It wasn't good 30 seconds before a small meek voice came from the classroom; bringing rogue out of her thoughts. She raised her head and looked around; there wasn't no one in the room. Where had that voice came from?

"hello, who said that?"

She asked inquisitively, as if she expected anyone to answer that. The room was completely empty; she wasn't due to start teaching her class for at least another 30 minutes. Was she starting to hear things, Nah! She laid head back down on the desk, she tried picture and what the kid looked like again. But the image just wouldn't come to her, she tried to concentrate more. Slowly like a puzzle the pieces became clearer to her, she could make out what child looked dark brown hair, like our own of course. Soft round eyes; with a deep and meaningful look to them. Suddenly the memory of replayed itself in her mind. Except something was different.

_This time the kid reached out and grab her arm, a burning sensation raced through the entire body. It burned up through her arm to her shoulder across her chest to the center of her heart. It raced through her body down her back to her bottom, right down though her legs to her toes. She looked down at her arm and tried to wrench her arm away from the kids grasp. It was no use, it was like the kids grasp was made of steel. She tried to pry the kids a hand away with her free hand..._

The door to the classroom opened. Login bellowed out " Rogue are you in there?"

Seeing her with her head down on her desk he raced across the room to her side. Reaching out and grabbing her shoulder.

" Are you ok;Your burning up?"

" What are you talking about I'm Fine."

" Well you don't feel fine, You feel like your about to burst into fire."

Just then the classroom began to fill with kids. She smiled and raised up out of her chair just enough to give Logan a quick kiss on the cheek..Takeing a risk He slide his hand behind her neck and pulled her up to him and have Rogue a deep slow kiss..Before whispering in her ear a sweet a deep red Rogue covered her face quickly with her hands. As Logan turned and walked out of the the students was takeing their seats,she reached out and grabed a stack of papers on the edge of her she noticed a red mark on her arm were the kid in the memory had grab her arm.

What was going on? Memories couldn't do that, could they? No that was silly;but how was it that from when she first saw the when she dreamed about the child again it was differnt and abled to leave a burned hand mark on her pulled her arm below the didn't need any one to see that. Especially Logan he would flip out, if he had seen that..

She called the the class to ordered,and waited for them to take their seats..Getting up she walked to the blackbored and grab a peice of chalk and began writing..Out of the corner of her eyesaw someone walk by.

"Plz take your seat;now class has begun."

Another student called out to her " Ahhh Miss Rogue, who are you talking to?"

Rouge Turned and said " I'm talking to the girl that out of her seat."

"What girl Miss Rogue, there's no one there."

Rogue turned around and the girl,The same girl who she'd stoped in the same girl she had dreamnt was this girl,and why was she the only one who had seen her..This turning into more of a nightmare more than she had wanted it to be..


End file.
